gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Drace Lenoir
Born 973 AF in a small elven community, Drace's early life was peaceful. Unlike other elves in his village Drace was drawn more to the martial side of elven nature than to the magical. His talent came in handy when his village was overwhelmed during the Akari invasion. Fighting a valiant rearguard action Drace and the other elven warriors helped hold back the Akari long enough for the civilians to escape. However his home was destroyed, his friends and loved one scattered, homeless or dead. Vowing vengeance he set off after the Akari force that destroyed his home. Joining the Legion of the Hammer as they engaged the Akari force Drace was badly injured and lay bleeding on the battlefield. Holding his wounds closed he waited there through the night until rescued by a healing party led by Jeanette Du Chen. With so many injured, only the worse injuries were being magically healed so Drace rested and healed under Jeanette's expert care before being discharged fit and hale. Realising he could do more for his people against the Akari Drace joined House Gryphondwarf. Wearing his elven armour, the tabard of the Lifeguard and wielding twin swords in battle Drace is a distinctive figure on the battle line. Drace is a veteran of the war with the Akari. In 1109, Drace attended the council meeting at the Siege of Elvas and assisted with the retreat for the defeated forces. In 1110 he helped defeat The Witch Queen during the retaking of Neapollis. Promoted to Captain of the Lifeguard by Emilio Domingo replacing the late Talon Wolfsbane of the Elven Alliance who died bravely during the battle. We chased The Witch Queen down from the camp to the transport circle. I did not realise that she was transporting until six Gryphons’ vanished before our eyes. Quickly the path was traced with Chieftain Connell calling for volunteers. I stepped forward, better the life of a simple soldier given for his faction than those who stand at the fore front should pass. Protections from corruptions were passed around and I could feel the warm embrace of its protective magic surround me. An ironwill quickly followed girding my mind for what was to come. We traversed the void to appear in a dark and shadowy land. The great city of Neoapolis lay before us. Off in the distance a dark and forbidding forest offered the slim possibility of escape if we should choose to flee. What would result is best left to nightmares. I could feel the cold touch of the wasted lands fail to penetrate the protective magic’s that had been laid upon me. Before me I could see the last of those taken fall. Dark forms surrounded us and quickly battle was joined. It was with great distress that I learned that good elven steel could not harm these unliving fiends. Even my great strength was not enough to overcome it either passing through without effect or bouncing harmlessly off. Plucking a shinning sliver blade from the hand of a fallen companion I was able to hurt the foe. To my right I saw a companion freeze as a wraith laid its dark touch open him. With fear I realised he stood outside the transport circle. The wraith with evil intent was quickly opening great wounds in his chest. Stepping forward I saw my companion pulled to safety. I was about to step back within the circle when my defence was breached. I too was now paralysed. I am not ashamed to admit that fear filled me. If I was to die here my pattern would be lost. I would not feel the embrace of my ancestor upon my death. Before despair could take me Aegis Darkheart reached out and grasped my shirt. Pulling me in to the circle but a second before the rite was complete. My second trip through the void was filled with silent prayers to my ancestor and thanks to my companions. We appeared under a bright sun that helped ease the memories of dark and cold. Healers quickly rushed to save those wasting under ''decay''. From the Memoirs of Drace Lenoir